Midorikawa Ryuuji
Midorikawa Ryuuji (緑川リュウジ) (Alien name:Reize) (Alien name:レーゼ) (Dub name:Jordan Greenway) (Ailen name:Janus) is one of supporting characters in Inazuma Eleven and Inazuma Eleven Go. Appearance In Season 2, Midorikawa's olive green hair is tied up a little higher, and his four thick strands of hair falling over his forehead are not seen or are tied up. In Season 3, his hair is tied into a ponytail, with four thick strands of hair falling over his forehead forming like a letter 'M', tan skin tone and sharp brown eyes. His casual clothes are a white long-sleeved T-shirt topped with a purple shirt and green shorts. Midorikawa has also be seen in the training outfit from Sun Garden, an orphanage, collared t-shirt with brown shorts. In GO, he lost some of his tan and usually wears a red turtle-neck top under a light lavender-grey suit jacket with blue trousers and white shoes. His hair is tied up into a messy bun that slightly resembles his "Reize" hairstyle. Personality Midorikawa's 'alien' personality, Reize, is proud and prefers to refer to others as a lower standard, usually disregarding the others. His natural personality, on the other hand, is bright, cheerful and hardworking as shown as when he really desired to become stronger to help the team. He later claims that it took him a while to develop a convincing 'alien' character which appears to be the complete opposite of his natural personality. Despite this, he is shown to enjoy referencing and dictating famous quotes and proverbs in both personalities such as "Some things never change" and "All's well that end's well." Plot Season 2 He was the captain of Gemini Storm and introduces himself as 'Reize' when Aliea Gakuen attacked. He first appeared when he destroyed Raimon Junior High after winning against the original Inazuma Eleven, who were fighting in place of Raimon as they were still returning from their match in the finals against Zeus. They later have a match against Raimon, where he and his team made a crushing victory over Raimon, injuring, in the process, Shishido, Handa, Matsuno, Kageno and Shourinji. In the next day, Reize and Gemini Storm attacked a park in Nara and smashed a statue of a deer and abducted the Japan's prime minister, Zaizen Sosuke. At the end of the Episode 29, he made a speech explaining the Aliea Gakuen objectives. Later, when Gemini Storm was almost leaving, he is seen smiling after Endou challenged him. In Episode 30 he asks to Raimon why they are here since they can't beat his team, but Endou says that they are here to have another match and challenges them. Reize then says that they can't do this because Raimon have only ten players. He later acespts a match when Touko joins Raimon. At the beginning of the second half he gives the order to his teammates to destroy Raimon. When the score was 31-0 to Gemini Storm, Reize decides to end the match and uses Astro Break to score the 32nd goal, destroying the ball in the process. He was seen again at the end of the Episode 32, where, after destroying another school he announces that Gemini Storm is going to Hakuren's school. His team was powerful that they won the first two matches against Raimon without letting Raimon get a point on them and pinning down Endou to the ground by not even giving him a chance to block their shoots but they lost the third match when Fubuki joined the team. They were then "exiled" by Desarm from Epsilon and did not appear again for the entire season, though it was said after the defeat of Aliea Academy that both the children from Epsilon and Gemini Storm were fine. Season 3 He reappeared again as one of Japan's representatives. During his debut appearance in this season, he comes from the edge of the gym room surrounded by a black aura. Shadow comments that he has a sinister aura. No one recognizes him until he speaks in his usual proverbs. Everyone states that his appearance and attitude is really the opposite from when he was a player of Aliea Academy before. As Mukata Masaru confronts him about his school's destruction, Midorikawa replied that he was 'evil' because he really wants to bring out the 'evil character' appearance, suiting their theme of 'alien'. He plays in Kidou's team and makes the second goal using Astro Break after a pass from Toromaru. He was shown to be training the hardest compared to the other members of Inazuma Japan. He is sometimes shown to be training at night when the other players are sleeping. However, he thinks that he isn't able to get any better with practice and tells a worried Hiroto that it was a mistake to put someone from the second rank team of Aliea Academy in the nationals. Hiroto however, encourages him by reminding him how he developed his game with the others orphans at Sun Garden, and tells him he is stronger than he thinks and telling him the he will be fine, bringing Midorikawa's confidence back. He was very serious and tensed in the match against Neo Japan, but after Hiroto making him realize that he is stronger, he revived and exhibited a new hissatsu, Lightning Accel. Midorikawa was seen taking a walk with Kazemaru in Episode 78 and also the fifth/sixth person to be spying on Endou and Fuyuka while Rika, Touko, Kabeyama and Kurimatsu being the first four. He is also the only one not blushing in Episode 78 which shows that he is somewhat comfortable with girls. Note that this is the second time he is seen with his casual clothing, the first one is during Episode 68. In the match against Fire Dragon, Midorkawa was injured and was switched out early in the match. Due to the extent of his injury, he was unable to return to Inazuma Japan. When the team was in Liocott Island for the finals, he sent Hiroto a postcard in Episode 101, telling them that he has been keeping well and was training to return to Inazuma Japan and have other matches along with rest of the team. In Episode 122, he's seen practicing with Saginuma, being supervised by Coach Hitomiko (Reivun's character) while watching the FFI finals. Afterwards, they are reunited with Hiroto. Plot (GO) He in Inazuma Eleven GO get married with Reicheru and has children with her. He appears in Episode 40, where he, along with Hiroto, meet again with Endou and Kidou at the Resistance's base. It was stated by Kudou that they both joined the Resistance. Hiroto also states that Midorikawa is actually his secretary in Kira company. In Episode 41, he and Hiroto are seen having a reunion with the other members of the Resistance, talking to them about the Fifth Sector's top secret project, named only as "Dragonlink". In Episode 42, he called Hiroto back to the Resistance's base, saying that he discovered what is the Dragonlink project. He is later seen inside of Hiroto's car, going to the Amano Mikado Stadium in order to warn Endou. He tried to call him, but Endou's cellphone was outside the coverage area.In Episode 43, he was seen watching the second half of the match between Raimon and Dragonlink along with Hiroto, Fudou, Kabeyama and Kazemaru. In Episode 44, he was seen listening Hibiki's speech after Raimon won against Dragonlink. Game Midorikawa Ryuuji in the game 6523462734.jpg 736457634534.png 7635467345345.png 83746587354.png 7634567345.png 6325462534.png 637546754.png 63745624.png 5462543623.jpg Relationships - Rōto Reicheru (Girlfriend) - Kiyama Hiroto (Best friend) Family - Rōto Reicheru (Wife) - Kariya (Son) - Beta (Daughter) - Fei (Son) - Gorham (Daughter) - Ozrock (Son) Gallery 2011020513001397c.jpg 8556346673437.jpg 6237546725346.jpg 2673546235423.jpg 2376457623424.jpg 1243420659772.jpg 1241001817311.jpg 1241001770700.jpg 1239187587701.jpg 1239187524928.jpg 537263546234.jpg 457635462546.jpg 276354625342.jpg 263754672544.jpg 263754253424.jpg 236457235424.jpg 67456356273.jpg 64726354762.png 62354625374.jpg 52336856534.jpeg 36675267423.jpg 34573526423.jpg 27635762534.jpg 27635476532.jpg 27635476253.jpg 27354762534.jpg 26753476234.png 25673567254.jpg 23675476234.png 23675463524.jpg 8563428607.jpg 7236547623.jpg 5442318967.jpg 4672635234.jpg 4562556372.jpg 4235472634.png 4135267443.png 2673546542.jpg 2376547624.jpg 2367542347.jpg 734572364.jpg 645367364.png 636376464.jpeg 543654742.jpg 534652576.jpg 526354234.jpg 426476234.jpg 236456242.jpg 2354243234.jpg 23564623424.jpg 326745276354.jpg Trivia - 'Midori' in Midorikawa means green, which is a pun to his green hair. Similarly, his surname in the dub, 'Greenway' is another hair pun. - His dub alien name Janus is also an roman god of doors, starts, ends etc. The god Janus is usually descripted two-faced which could refer to Midorikawa's personality - In Inazuma Eleven GO Midorikawa Ryuuji is Kiyama Hiroto's secretary. - In Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone he has changed name on Asurei because he had to hide yourself with his wife Reicheru (change name Kinako) in SARU's evil plan. - In Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone he has changed look. He is know as Asurei or Helper X. - He moved Reicheru (Kinako) in time to keep an eye on Their children. Her youthful appearance is a paradox of time travel.